


Lotería

by yoonnies



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24977593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonnies/pseuds/yoonnies
Summary: In which Lisa moves to Wanggwan and gets a job as a bartender in a nightclub called 'Lotto' not knowing what she's getting herself into.
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Min Yoongi | Suga, Jeon Jungkook/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa, Kim Jisoo (BLACKPINK)/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Park Chaeyoung | Rosé/Park Jimin (BTS)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Lotería

Wanggwan was city in South Korea. A city full of notorious activities that even citizens get shivers. No one dares to go out after nine o'clock at night if they want to protect their lives.

Wanggwan was also a city where they have a king. A king whose name is _La Corona_. He is the crown, the hat of the king. He is the king himself. Wanggwan is place where they still have a monarchy. No one dares to even question _La Corona's_ decisions.

The Wanggwan night was darker than it ever was before, the wind that flowed carried a mysterious scent that blew out any cryptic words that were carefully placed on the edge of many mouths. Stars barely filled the dark sky.

She stumbled in her Louboutine heels as she climbed up the stairs to the highest floor of the nightclub, listening carefully as the music beneath her was drowned out by the pounding of her heart. Her head pounded as she tried hard not to fall on the floor any second, taking deep breaths as she glanced around.

 _No one's gonna find you here,_ she reassured herself. _No one will find you here, hiding._

She was pressuring the side of her stomach with a now red rag as she kept walking. Blood dripping down her white open-back dress, the obvious drunk girl let out a shaky breath as she sat down on a metal box.

Painful tears slid down her cheeks as she sobs, her hands still occupied on her wound. The moonlight shone at her, giving her tears almost an angelic glow. Coming here, working for _him_ , was a mistake and should've known better than to think that she can be accepted in the state that she was in. She tried to get as much money she could get from _him_ in order to survive but her plan backfired when he knew all along. He always knew. Nobody can keep a secret from him, and no one can escape from him.

Tears kept stumbling down her face, her heart aching inside her chest as she pressed on her wound with her shaking hands. Her eyes remained trained on the door in which she entered, or left, from. She suddenly got startled by the noise from the buzzing of her phone.

**_La Corona_ : You thought I didn't know what you were planning.**

**_La Corona_ : You think you can escape from me.**

**_La Corona_ : Nobody can escape the hat of the king.**

She ignored her phone in frustration, the pounding of her heart only seemed to be going quicker. Up on the roof, everything seemed fixable. The fresh, mysterious air filled her lungs although her drugged mind seemed to make her think of weird things.

She made her way towards the edge of the building. Everything around her was silent as she gazed out.

The view was beautiful, filled with tiny beams of light and the full moon. The city where it reigned by the king's hat, and where monarchy ran. Where _Las Loterías_ ran the empty streets at night with their fancy cars and credit cards. The city where humanity was barely alive.

Her phone buzzed again and without looking at the screen, she threw her phone out and watched it fall to the floor from the four-storey building. She didn't hear the noise of the roof door opening behind her as she continued to focus on her wound on the side of her stomach.

She heard the sound of a gun go off and her breath suddenly got caught in her chest. She felt herself leaving the roof and forcefully fell down until she hit the floor.


End file.
